Un Romance Inesperado
by CandysTerry323
Summary: Candice White Andley vive una vida "Perfecta" junto a sus padres y su hermano, despues de pasar una fuerte experiencia es mandada a Chicago a la Universidad donde conoce a Terry un rompecorazones conocido por todos sus ligues de una noche quien pone en riesgo su intento de nueva vida. ¿Terminaran juntos? o se daran cuenta que viven un Romance Inesperado.
1. Chapter 1

***UNA VIDA PERFECTA** *

Era una mañana lluviosa en Londres, Dorothy ya se encontraba en la puerta esperando a que tocaran las 8:00 para levantarme. Me había graduado hace unas semanas atrás y pronto iria a la Universidad.

-¿Señorita Candice? La duquesa la espera en 30 minutos en la sala junto a su hermano-. Dijo Dorothy en la puerta.

-Esta bien Dorothy, pero que te he dicho de que me digas Candice, dime Candy-. Dije dándole una calida sonrisa.

-Esta bien, Candy-. Dijo riendo.

Exactamente después de unos 30 minutos me encontraba abajo junto a mi hermano esperando a mi madre, La Duquesa. Portaba unos jeans rasgados, una blusa blanca de tirantes, unos tacones blancos, una coleta alta y un maquillaje discreto. Mi hermano Jack tiene 5 años de edad, es idéntico a mi padre a diferencia de sus ojos, cabello café claro, tez blanca, rasgos finos como los de mi madre y unos hermosos ojos esmeralda como los de mi madre.

-Candy-. Dijo Jack con su voz inocente.

-¿Si Jack?-. Dije sonriéndole.

-Te iras y me dejaras aquí-. Dijo triste.

-Te visitare Jack-. Dije sonriendo tiernamente.

-No quiero que te vallas-. Dijo abrazandose de mis piernas.

-Jack…-. Dije tratando de aguantar las lagrimas.

En eso llego mi madre y me vio pidiéndome que detuviera todo, mi madre no es mala pero simplemente es muy fría. Siempre vivi en Nueva York junto a mi padre, ya que mi madre tenia mucho trabajo aca en Londres, dejarlo todo fue simplemente muy difícil. Siempre han catalogado a los Ingleses por frios, mi madre es asi pero yo no y será muy extraño llegar a otro continente y decir que soy Inglesa.

-Candice, Jack Daniel-. Nos miro muy seria.

-Si madre-. Le respondimos a la misma vez.

-Candice la otra semana ya te vas a Chicago, espero que tengas excelentes notas recuerda que no puedes dejar el apellido Andley en el piso-. Dijo mirándome.

-Jack empiezas el Kinder espero que te comportes muy bien-. Dijo y sin mas se fue.

Me sente en el sillón y me acomode para seguir leyendo mi libro favorito, Maravilloso desastre. Cuando pude ver a Jack con sus grandes ojos llorosos en la esquina pude asegurar que mi madre le había pegado.

-Jack, ¿Qué paso?-. Dije cargándolo.

-Mama…Mama es mala-. Dijo llorando.

-No.. no Jack relájate te prometo que cuando pueda vendre por ti-. Dije llorando.

-¿Me lo prometes?-. Dijo mirándome con sus grandes ojos color esmeralda.

-Claro que si-. Dije besando su mejilla.

La semana paso volando y ya estaba a 2 dias para irme a la Universidad, Jack jugaba en el patio junto a sus amigos, y yo esperaba la llegada de mis amigos Annie, Patty, Tom y Blair.

-¡Hola Candy!-. Decia Patty desde la sala.

-Patty, Annie, Tom Blair!-. Dije corriendo hacia ellos.

-¿Cómo están?-. Dije abrazandolos.

-Muy bien Candy-. Dijo Tom.

-Bueno vámonos chicos-. Dije mientras todos caminábamos al patio.

Estuvimos toda la tarde entre risas, nadando en la piscina, tomando limonadas, charlando, y hablando sobre la Universidad.

-En 2 dias estaremos ya en Chicago-. Dijo Annie sonriente.

-Es verdad-. Dijo Tom riéndose.

-¿Por qué ries?-. Dije sonriendo.

-Por nada, olvídenlo-. Dijo tom.

Los chicos se fueron a las 8 cuando mi madre llego, venia un poco contenta cosa que era muy rara verle. Me distraje de mis pensamientos cuando escuche el teléfono de la casa sonar.

-Buenas noches-. Dije sonriente.

-Buenas noches, esta es la familia Andrew Russel-. Dijo la joven de la llamada.

-Si-. Dije.

\- el señor William Albert Andley tuvo un accidente de regreso a Londres bombardearon su jet y murió-. Y sin mas corto la llamada.

Continuara…

Hola chicos espero que les alla gustado este primer capitulo les mando un beso y nos leemos la próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

***ATRAVESANDO EL DOLOR** *

-El señor William Albert Andley tuvo un accidente de regreso a Londres, bombardearon su avión y murió-. Y sin mas corto la llamada.

Quede completamente en schok mi papa quien había compartido junto a mi 17 años de su vida, quien me había levantado cuando caia, quien me apoyaba en todo y para todo era el, mi padre. En ese momento llego Jack con uno de sus carritos en manos mirándome con sus ojos tiernos y grandes.

-Hola hermanita-. Dijo Jack con una linda sonrisa, no, no era capaz de decirle a mi hermanito que nuestro padre había muerto, ¿Y de que manera decirle?.

-Hola Jack-. Dije de tratar lo mas normal posible.

-Candy papa debio haber llegado, ¿Dunde esta?-. Dijo poniéndose en puntitas como si estuviera buscándolo.

-No…no lo se Jack-. Dije tratando de no llorar, a quien podía engañar me dolia, me dolia demasiado me había quedado completamente sola.

Despues de tener una charla un poco incomoda con Jack descidi contarle a mi madre lo sucedido, le pedi a Dorothy que le avisara ya que supuse que seria muy duro para ella, asique descidi decirle a Dorothy que le avisara para que no tuviéramos interrupciones.

-Hola madre-. Dije seria, trataba de parecer lo mas directa y seria posible pero no podía, simplemente quería derrumbarme a llorar.

-¿Qué deseas Candice?-. Dijo sin mirar sus papeles.

-Recibimos una llamada donde nos informaron que mi padre a tenido un accidente y a fallecido-. Dije apretando mis labios.

-Lo se Candice, yo envie las bombas para acabarlo, destruirlo como el lo izo conmigo-. Dijo mirándome con una sonrisa macabra.

-¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE SER UNA PERRA DESGRACIADA MAMA COMO!?-. Dije gritándole muy alterada.

-¡No me grites Candice y ya mejor que te enteres no amo a tu padre!, me case con el por su dinero y su posición nada mas-. Dijo seria.

-¡¿SI NO LO AMABAS MAMA POR QUE LO HICISTE!?-. Dije llorando de dolor.

-Cuando me quise separar de el ya era tarde, venias TU en camino y no pude hacer nada-. Dijo mirándome con rencor.- Yo amaba a otro hombre pero por culpa de tu padre no me pude casar con el-. Dijo llorando, era una fase que jamas le había visto.

-No estare con el amor de mi vida Candice, pero sere libre de hacer lo que me plasca ustedes se iran mañana a Chicago no los quiero mas aquí-. Dijo seria.

-¿¡Ustedes!? Te recuerdo que Jack empieza el Kinder aquí es tu hijo ¿Lo olvidas?-. Dije enojada.

-Empezara el Kinder en Chicago tu cuidaras de el, tienen un Penthouse alla y les mandare dinero suficiente para vivir como viven aca-. Dijo y sin mas.- Puedes retirarte-.

-¡ERES UNA MALDITA SINICA!-. Dije y sin mas cerre la puerta de un portazo.

Llegue a mi cuarto y comenze a llorar descontroladamente, ¿Qué haría sin mi padre?, el único que me comprendia y me ayudaba, el único que me había demostrado amor a mi y a mi hermano Jack. Tenia que seguir adelante aunque fuera muy duro, pero lo haría por el, por Jack. Llevaba un dia completo encerrada en mi cuarto sin salir y sin hacer completamente nada hasta que escuche el toquido de mi puerta:

-¿Candy? Soy yo Annie-. Pude escucharla lo preocupada que estaba.

-Dejame sola..-. Dije sollozando.

-Candy…Porfavor sal te lo pido…Jack…Jack esta muy mal Candy porfavor-. Decia Archie tras la puerta.

-Candy te lo suplico sal por dios-. Decia Annie tocando la puerta.

Descidi levantarme e ir hacia la puerta, me puse un chaleco azul oscuro y me dirigi hacia la puerta, quite el cierre y habri la puerta.

-¡¿Candy qa ue te paso!?-. Dijo Annie mirándome asustada.

-¿Qué le paso a Jack?-. Dije saliendo.

-Esta en su cuarto no sale desde ayer nos dijo Dorothy-. Dijo Archie guiándome.

-¡Vamos ya!-. Dije corriendo a su cuarto.

Fui corriendo a la habitación de Jack y comenze a tocar la puerta, al no escuchar respuesta alguna.

-¡JACK!, ¡JACK!, ¡JACK HABREME!-. Dije un poco frustrada.

-No sale desde ayer señorita Candice-. Dijo Dorothy preocupada.

-Candy que hacemos-. Dijo Annie a punto de llorar.

Mi madre llego muy enojada al corredor que conectaba mi cuarto y el de mi hermano, venia con una cara y unos ojos que hechaban fuego.

-¡Que mierda sucede aquí!-. Dijo mi madre tomándome por los hombros.

-¡SUELTAME A TI NO TE IMPORTA LO QUE LE PASE A MI FAMILIA!-. Grite mirándola con mucho rencor.

-¡A mi no me hables asi!-. Recibi una fuerte cachetada por parte de ella.

Empuje a mi madre y le hice señales a los chicos que se hicieran para atrás, patee la puerta pero me fue inútil pedi ayuda de Archie y entre los 2 habrimos un hueco donde yo podía entrar y desde ahí lo vi, Jack estaba completamente…¿Muerto?.

Continuara…..

JAJAJAJA soy mala lo se, pero que creen que pasara morirá ¿Jack? O no. Leelo mañana.

Por ti y para ti


	3. Chapter 3

***JACK** *

Empuje a mi madre y le hice señales a los chicos que se hicieran para atrás, patee la puerta pero me fue inútil pedi ayuda de Archie y entre los 2 habrimos un hueco donde yo podía entrar y desde ahí lo vi, Jack estaba completamente…¿Muerto?.

Me meti en el estrecho hueco de la puerta y cuando cai al suelo, me levante rápidamente y corri hacia mi hermano quien estaba…¿Muerto?.

-¡JACK!, ¡JACK DESPIERTA PORFAVOR!-. Decia yo mientras lo zarandeaba en mis brazos.

-Candy deja a tu hermano ahí, ya viene la ambulancia en 2 horas estarán aquí-. Dijo con una tristeza falsa que solo yo podía notar.

-Archie ven ¡Porfavor!-. Dije llorando desgarradoramente segundos después se acerco.

-¿Dime Candy?-. Dijo muy preocupado.

-Saca a Jack del cuarto-. Dijo llorando.

-¿¡Como!?-. Dijo Asustado.

Jack estaba desmayado no se si estaba muerto, pero podía ver lo que le costaba ¿Respirar?, tenia un ojo completamente morado, la cabeza sangrando, aruñazos en los brazos y varios moretones en todo el cuerpo.

-¡Que los saques coño!-. Dije llorando y enojada, Archie saco a Jack por el hueco y Annie lo tomo en sus brazos llorando.

Jack… Annie llorando.

-¡Archie enciende el auto!-. Dije tomando a Jack de los brazos de Annie.

-Esta bien-. Dijo Archie.

Salimos corriendo rápidamente, bajamos las escaleras y abrimos la puerta rápidamente. Despues Archie me habrio la puerta al igual que Annie, se fue corriendo al lado del conductor puso la llave y arranco el carro. Fueron 7 minutos de mucha angustia mientras llegábamos al hospital podía ver que el tono brnceado de Jack cambiaba a uno muy muy blanco y me empece a angustiar mucho mas.

-¡¿Archie cuanto falta!?-. Dije angustiada.

-¡Unos minutos Candy por dios!, ¿!Crees que no estoy angustiado!? ¡Jack se puede morir!-. Dijo Archie gritando.

Pude avistar el Hospital Navian de Londres y vi que la via estaba muy trancada, pensé mis 2 alternativas dejar que Jack pasara por unos minutos mas asi o bajarme y subir la loma corriendo.

-Para el carro Archie-. Dije seria.

-¡¿Estas loca!?-. Dijo Archie volteándose.

-¡Para el fuckin auto Archie por dios!-. Dije enojada, Archie metio un frenazo y destravo la puerta.

Me baje del coche junto a Jack en mis brazos y busque la mejor via para correr, pude avistar entre dos carros un pase completamente libre y comenze a correr. Llegue a las puertas del hospital llorando desgarradoramente mientras las gotas de sangre de Jack caia en mis blancas sandalias.

-¡Ayudenme porfavor!-. Dije llorando.

-¿Señorita que sucede?-. Dijo una enfermera muy preocupada.

-¡Mi hermano no esta bien!, ¡Lo encontramos asi en su cuarto!-. Dije señalándolo con mis ojos.

-¡Demelo porfavor!, ¡Natalia traiga una camilla porfavor!-. Dijo la enfermera llamando a la otra.

-Necesito que me de al niño-. Dijo la enfermera extendiendo sus brazos.

-¡No!, es lo único que me queda-. Dije llorando.

-Señorita démelo solo asi podremos salvarlo-. Dijo extendiendo denuevo sus brazos.

Le entregue a Jack mientras las otras enfermeras llegaban con una camilla donde colocarían a Jack, no podía imaginarme simplemente un mundo sin el, lo veía imposible, minutos después llegaron Archie y Annie junto a mis abuelos paternos quienes lloraban.

-Tranquila Candy todo estará bien-. Dijo Annie limpiándose las lagrimas.

-¡No puedo vivir sin Jack!-. Dije llorando agachando mi cabeza.

-Mi niña calmate-. Dijo mi abuela Isabell abrazandome.

-¡Abuela no puedo!-. Dije abrazándola mientras lloraba.

-Calma Candy todo estará bien, pero ¿Y tu madre?-. Dijo mi Abuelo Charls.

-Ella es una mala mujer-. Dije seria.

Todos quedaron en silencio ante tal revelación, pasaron las horas y nadie nos decía nada de nadie, mi madre no se paso ninguna vez por el hospital, Annie tuvo que irse ya que estaba muy exhausta pero prometiendo volver en unas horas.

-¿Mi niña quieres algo?-. Dijo mi abuela.

-No abuela…gracias-. Dije triste, llevaba 10 horas sentada en una silla de hospital llorando cada momento, podía ver mis ojos llorosos en el espejo que se encuentra al frente, pero todo era por el, por Jack.

Descidi levantarme e ir al baño del hospital, llegue a el y me lave la cara con agua fría, me seque la cara y después de salir fui por un café caliente.

-Abuela….¿Algo de Jack?-. Dije sollozando.

-No mi niñ…-. Mi abuela no pudo terminar ya que llego el doctor.

-Familiares de Jacob Andley?-. Dijo el doctor.

-¡Aquí!-. Dije casi gritando.

-¿Cómo esta mi hermano?-. Dije llorando.

-El niño se encuentra….-. Dijo el doctor.

Continuara…

Lo se, lo se gracias por todos sus comentarios les agradezco mucho su apollo con esta serie, muchas gracias por todo y me alegra que les encante esta serie.

Aquí hay algunas cosas que quiero aclarar:

Esta serie no se basara en cuantos reviews dejen asique no se preocupen .

Este es un TerryFic mencionare a todos los personajes y unas sorpresitas que les dare poco a poco solo esperen ;).

Como lo dije esta serie no será escrita a base cuantos reviews, cuantos seguidores ni cuantos likes haga esta serie seguirá.

Les agradezco todo su apoyo en estos 2 ultimos capítulos, en serio muchas gracias esto es una de las cosas que me inspiran a escribir que les guste.

Nos leemos mañana con el capitulo obviamente de mañana xD, los quiero mucho mucho mucho y adiós :3.

Por ti y gracias a ti


	4. Chapter 4

***NUEVA VIDA** *

-El joven Jacob Andley se encuentra completamente estable, después de hacerle una revisión podrán llevárselo a casa-. Dijo dándonos una sonrisa posterior a su salida.

-¡¿Oiste abuela!?-. Dije sonriente.

-¡Si mi amor Jack esta bien!-. Dijo mi abuela Isabell sonriente.

Despues las ultimas horas de espera fueron toda una angustia, alrededor de 5 horas después nos entregaron Jack, fuimos con mis abuelos a su auto y nos dejaron a nuestro hermoso "Hogar", la puerta fue abierta por Dorothy y las demás muchachas quienes me ofrecieron ayuda para llevar a Jack su habitación.

-No gracias, porfavor solo lleven cosas liquidas a su habitación-. Dije, y sin mas me lleve a Jack a su habitación.

Recosté a Jack en su cama de coche de carreras y me recosté junto a el, tome su cabello dorado y lo empecé a sobar delicadamente poco a poco se fue despertando y me dio una sonrisa débil.

-Jack..-. Dije sonriente.

-Candy…-. Dijo mirándome con una sonrisita débil.

-Jack no te muevas mucho puedes lastimarte-. Dije dándole una sonrisa cálida.

En eso llego mi madre y se quedo sonriente en el umbral de la puerta mientras veía la tierna escena de sus dos hijos, después cambio su semblante al serio de siempre y dijo:

-Chicos mañana Candice se ira a la Universidad de Chicago mañana-. Dijo seria.

-Madre no es el mejor momento para decir esto-. Dije mirándola muy seria.

-No importa, y tu Jack comenzaras el Kinder la otra semana-. Dijo seria y sin mas se fue.

-¿Me dejaras Candy?-. Dijo Jack mirándome con sus ojos inocentes.

-Claro que no Jack te llamare diario, y te visitare siempre cuando pueda-. Dije sonriéndole.

-No quiero que te vayas-. Dijo llorando.

-No llores Jack, siempre estaré a tu lado-. Dije sonriendo.

Despues de haber acostado a Jack y dejarlo completamente dormido, decidí ir a buscar algo de comer para saciar mi apetito, después tome una ducha y salí enojadísima a la alcoba de mi madre:

-¡Como puedes ser tan mala de separarme de mi hermano!-. Dije llorando de coraje.

-No se de que hablas Candice-. Dijo seria.

-¡Jack se va conmigo lo recuerdas!-. Dije enojada.

-¡No Candice Jack es mi hijo y hago con el lo que quiera!-. Dijo mirándome fríamente.

-¡Te detesto!-. Dije saliendo de la habitación tirando la puerta de un portazo.

No pude dormir en toda la noche, simplemente no pude conciliar el sueño, me movía de izquierda a derecha buscando la mejor posición para dormir. Vigilaba a Jack cada 1 hora junto a Dorothy y las demás para que estuviera completamente seguro, alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana pude conciliar el sueño.

La mañana llego completamente rápido, me desperté con los toqui dos de la puerta de Dorothy como de costumbre pidiendo permiso para entrar.

-Buenos días señorita Candy-. Dijo sonriente dorothy.

-Buenos días Dorothy-. Dije sonriendo.

-¿Lista para su nueva vida?-. Dijo sonriendo.

-Claro que si-. Dijo sonriendo, tenia que verle el lado bueno iría a la Universidad que siempre quise junto a mi mejor amiga y a la ciudad que amo.

Hice mi rutina de la mañana, tome una ducha y salí de mi cuarto de baño oliendo a mi jabón de rosas que tanto me gustaba, me coloque un jeans negro, una blusa de tirantes color beige, unos tacones beige a juego con la blusa, un maquillaje discreto y mi cabello suelto al natural.

-Te vez muy bien hermanita-. Dijo Jack con su pijama de carritos azules y su osito teddy.

-Gracias Hermanito-. Sabia que este seria un momento difícil.

-¡Candy apúrate porfavor!-. Gritaba mi madre desde abajo.

-¡Voy!-. Dije un poco enojada.

-Te llamare diario Jack-. Dije sonriéndole mientras me agachaba para estar a su tamaño.

-Lo se Candy.. solo que te extañade-. Dijo sonriendo mientras las lagrimas se escapaban de sus grandes ojos azul cielo.

-Yo también Jack-. Dije abrazandolo.

-Pero siempre estare contigo, aquí-. Dije señalando su pecho.

-Siempre-. Dijo mientras rodeaba sus brazitos en mi cuello y me abrazaba.

-Te quiero mucho Jack-. Dije llorando.

-Y yo a ti Candy-. Dijo dándome un besito.

-Adios Jack-. Dije sonriendo.

-Adios-. Dijo el.

Me subi al auto que estaba conducido por Stevens, el chofer de mama. Fueron 40 minutos en completo silencio, mi madre revisaba su computador en la limusina mientras yo revisaba mis notificaciones, Annie ya había salido rumbo a Chicago hacia unas horas, y Archie hace unos 2 dias.

Cuando llegamos, Stevens bajo mis maletas y me ayudo a bajar a igual que a mi madre, antes de tomar mis cosas e irme mi madre me sujeto del brazo e izo que me volteara:

-Candy se que no tenemos la mejor relación, pero almenos me gustaría que estuviéramos bien, lo de tu padre fue un acto de rencor pero no quería hacerle daño-. Dijo bajando la cabeza.

-Tu me diste la dicha de ser mama por primera vez, cuando pensé que nunca seria madre-. Dijo llorando algo que nunca había visto en ella.

-¡¿Qué!?-. Dije muy asombrada.

-Asi es Candy, no podía tener hijos pero tu y Jack han sido mi mayor sueño y están aquí los amo a ti y a el-. Dijo abrazándome.

-Te perdono mama-. Dije abrazándola.

-Ve Candice que tu vuelo saldrá pronto.

-Esta bien-. Dije sonriente.

Después de despedirnos con besos, abrazos, promesas de cambiar y ser mejor me fui.

-Señores el vuelo numero 322 saldrá en 20 minutos-. Decía la voz.

Salí corriendo hacia el verificador de maletas, donde la joven que me atendía ni me volteaba a ver cosa que me molesto cuando me pidió el carnet vio mi "poderoso" apellido y cambio su trato a uno muy amable. Después de unos 15 minutos de registro salí a la puerta que correspondía a mi avión, cuando llegue la joven me dijo que solo faltaban 3 minutos para que el avión despegara y estrese mucho, después de unos minutos ya me encontraba en mi asiento correspondido mientras miraba en la ventana.

Serian 13 horas de vuelo y tendría bastante tiempo para pensar lo que había ocurrido con mi madre, pero el sueño venció mis pensamientos y quede dormida. Cuando llegue a Chicago el frio ya estaba invadiendo la ciudad, el invierno estaba llegando y justamente tuve que ponerme mi chamarra.

Después que el chofer de la familia me llevara y me dejara en la universidad junto a mis maletas, empecé a caminar tranquilamente mientras admiraba la gran vegetación, el otoño ya se estaba acercando y la primavera se retiraba, en eso escuche:

-¡Candy!-. grito Annie contenta.

¡Annie-. Dije sonriente.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?-. Dije feliz.

-No hace mucho en el vuelo 344-. Dijo riendo.

-Bueno me cuentas después ahora a registrarnos-. Dije feliz.

Salimos corriendo a la sala de registro y estuvimos alrededor de 1 hora esperando nuestro turno, en ese tiempo estuvimos platicando sobre Jack y su favorable recuperación y nuestros futuros 5 años acá.

-¡Annie Candy que gusto verlas!-. Dijo Archie acercándonos.

-¡Hola!-. dijimos animadas.

-Mis modales lo siento, estos son Anthony, Stear y Neil-. Dijo Archie.

-Hola, yo soy Anthony Brown espero que podamos ser amigos-. Dijo extendiéndonos las 2 manos.

-Mucho gusto Anthony-. Dije sonriente.

Nos quedamos platicando un rato mas hasta que llegamos a registrarnos donde nos toco la habitación juntas como siempre lo habíamos soñado, Annie salió con los chicos mientras yo fui a descansar un rato para después salir a hacer un poco de ejercicio. Me coloque un sueter Under Armour, un pantalón color rojo, me hice una coleta alta y me coloque unas zapatillas.

Salí a correr al patio del campus, hice un poco de yoga estire e hice mi rutina de jumpin jacks y sentadillas, después corrí un poco mas y detuve mi entrenamiento. Cuando me detuve y me trepe a uno de los arboles mas grandes que vi pude divisar todo el Campus. Después de estar admirando la vista me baje y salí corriendo al ver que la fiesta de recién llegados estaba a solo 30 minutos de empezar, salí corriendo y choque con un chico antes de caer sentí como sus brazos me sujetaron para no caer, sus penetrantes ojos color zafiro chocaron con mis ojos color esmeralda, tenia el cabello café, era alto, cabello café, rasgos finos y portaba el uniforme del equipo.

-¡Eres un idiota!-. Grite enojada mientras le daba una cachetada.

-El idiota Terrence Grandchester-. Dije extendiéndome la mano con una sonrisa picara.

Continuara…

Hola, me alegra que les este gustando este fic eso me inspira muchísimo a escribir, por otra parte me molesto un comentario que vi ya que tuve un pequeño error ortográfico, sencillamente lo lamento si no te gustan los errores ortográficos, soy humana y me equivoco como todos si como dijiste no quieres seguir leyendo el fic, adelante la puerta esta bien ancha para que salgas, pero por favor no vengas insultado si, gracias. Por otra parte también lei que querían capítulos mas largos y… ¡WALAAA!, espero que les guste este nuevo cambio.

Los amo chicos y no me cansare de agradecer todo su apoyo a esta serie y a mi, los quiero mucho un beso y nos leemos mañana.

Por ti y para ti.


	5. Chapter 5

***EASTERN** *

-¡Eres un idiota!-. Grite enojada mientras le daba una bofetada.

-El idiota Terrence Grandchester-. Dijo extendiéndome la mano con una sonrisa mientras con la otra se sobaba el cachete.

-Tengo prisa-. Dije avanzando rápidamente.

Me detuve a recoger mi botella de agua y mis toallas, en eso Terrence se agacho a ayudarme y me dio una cálida sonrisa.

-Adiós-. Dije mientras avanzaba rápidamente.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-. Grito desde algunos metros lejos mío.

Solo me voltee junto mi maleta negra y le di una sonrisa. En el camino a casa estuve pensando en todo lo que había sucedido, Terrence Grandchester era el nombre que se encontraba en mi cabeza, ahora que lo recordaba mejor Terrence Grandchester era muy guapo, era alto, cabello oscuro hasta los hombros, un cuerpo atlético, unos fuertes brazos, unos rasgos muy bien definidos y unos penetrantes ojos azul zafiro.

Llegue a mi dormitorio y allí se encontraba Annie, mirándome expectante a los ojos mientras con sus labios decía "!Que mierda hiciste!", a lo que yo solo le respondí.

-Un idiota atraso mi tiempo-. Dije con una sonrisa, cosa que lamente en poco tiempo.

-Esa "sonrisa" Candy, no dice que fue un idiota-. Dijo Annie sonriente.

-Piensa lo que quieras-. Dije seria.

-En 20 minutos Archie y sus amigos vendrán a buscarnos para ir a celebrar el comienzo de la Universidad-. Dije terminando de peinarse.

-¡¿20 minutos!?-. Dije sorprendida.

-Si-. Dijo ella muy calmada.

-¡Annie tengo que ducharme, arreglarme, y vestirme!-. Dije estresada.

-Recomiendo que te muevas-. Dijo levantándose mientras se dirigía al baño.

Salí corriendo al baño tome una ducha fría y rápida, lave mis dientes y rápidamente me dirigí a mi pequeño mueble donde guardaba mi ropa, tome unos jeans verdes estilo camuflaje, una blusa negra que dejaba al descubierto mis hombros, unos tacones negro que hacían juego con la blusa, una coleta alta y un maquillaje discreto. Tome unos 15 minutos en arreglarme, poniéndome el pantalón camuflado al estilo "baile de Shakira" para que me entrara fue lo que me demoro mas.

-¡Te vez muy bien Candy!-. Exclamo sonriente Annie.

-Gracias Annie, tu también te vez muy bien-. Dije sonriente.

Annie había sido mi amiga desde la infancia, nos conocimos a los 5 años en el pre-escolar, nos hicimos amigas al instante, compartíamos el almuerzo y fuimos a clase de ballet juntas hasta los 12 años. Annie conoció a Archie a los 15 años, y se hicieron novios unos años después. A los 17 años nos encontrábamos graduándonos, Annie estaba completamente hermosa, es morena, cabello largo color azabache hasta las caderas, tez muy blanca como la nieve, unos ojos azul zafiro como los de…Terrence…¿Terrence?.

-¡Candy!, vámonos-. Dijo Annie en la puerta mientras me saco de mis pensamientos.

Yo no podía volver a amar, simplemente la palabra "amor" nunca podría volver a cruzar por mi mente.

-¡Voy!-. Y sin mas fui hacia la entrada.

-¡Hola chicas!, se encuentran hermosas-. Dijo Archie admirando a su novia.

-Hola Candy-. Dijo Anthony acercándoseme.

-Hola Anthony-. Dije sonriente mientras le recibía el abrazo.

Anthony y yo estuvimos intercambiando miradas por un momento, no lo podía negar Anthony era el sueño de cualquier chica, un caballero, era guapo y atlético. Tenia un carácter que podía encantar a cualquiera, y una sonrisa encantadora.

-¿Para mi no hay saludo?-. Dijo Stear saliendo detrás de Anthony.

-¡Claro que si!-. Dije sonriente mientras lo abrazaba.

-¡Oh!, chicas la otra vez no tuvieron el placer de conocer a mi amigo de la fraternidad-. Dijo Archie sonriendo.

-Si, es un mujeriego conocido por todos sus ligues de una noche-. Dijo Anthony molesto.

-¿Mujeriego?-. Dije sorprendida.

-Si, todas las chicas de Eastern han estado con el-. Dijo Annie riendo.

-Pues yo no, y no lo planeo-. Dije seria.

-Terry ven acá-. Grito Stear por la puerta.

-¿Ya terminaron de decir sus… estupideces a las.. señoritas?-. Dijo riendo mientras le daba otra calada a su cigarro.

-¿Tu?-. Dije entre sorprendida y enojada.

-Si, el idiota de hace rato-. Dijo riendo.

-Espera, ¿ya se conocen?-. Dijo Anthony un poco fastidiado.

-No, la señorita pecas fue muy grosera-. Dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-Imbécil…-. Dije para mi misma.

-Bueno chicos, nos vamos que llegaremos tarde al antro-. Dijo Archie mientras le ponía la mano en la cintura a Annie y la apresuraba a la salida.

-Como digas-. Dijo Stear.

-Oh, Candy olvide decirte te iras con Terry-. Dijo Archie subiéndose al elevador junto a los chicos.

-¡¿Qué!?-. Dije enojada.- ¡No me pueden hacer esto!-. Grite mientras veía como las puertas del elevador se cerraban.

-Bueno, mueve el culo Candy nos vamos-. Dijo subiéndose al otro elevador.

-Si, aja-. Dije enojada.

Bajamos en el elevador con la típica música de elevador en completo silencio, Terrence me dirigía algunas miradas pero yo simplemente se las esquivaba.

-¿Dónde esta tu coche?-. Dije fastidiada.

-¿Coche?-. Rio demasiado, tanto que me fastidio.

-Tengo una moto, niña pecas-. Dijo señalándola.

-¡¿Estas loco no me subiré ahí!?-. Dije gritando.

-¡Candy mueve tu culo y súbelo a mi belleza!-. Dijo mientras me jalaba a ella.

-Tengo otra opción-. Dije resignada.

Me subí y busque la manera de agarrarme de otra parte que no fuera el cuerpo de Terry, cuando solo escuche su grave vos que me decía:

-No hay otro lugar para agarrarse Candy-. Dijo, y en un movimiento rápido tomo mis manos y las puso rodeando su abdomen.

Terry acelero de una manera impresionante, estaba demasiado asustada iba como si no recordara que me encontrara detrás de el, cuando llegamos al antro "The Blue door", pude ver como mis amigos se encontraban en la fila.

-¡Casi me matas!-. Dije enojada.

-Pero si iba a velocidad moderada-. Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Claro, si fueramos en una autopista!-. Dije gritando.

-Nunca dejaría que te pasara algo Candy-. Dijo sonriendo.

No se que fue lo que sentí cuando dijo "Nunca dejaría que algo te pasara", simplemente fue algo mágico, era algo nuevo que conocía de Terry, lo había conocido como un ¿Cabron? Podría decírsele asi.

-¿Chicos que hacen aquí?-. Dijo Terrence mientras tomaba mi mano y avanzábamos hacia ellos.

-Esperándolos…-. Dijeron todos mientras centraban sus ojos en un punto… nuestras manos.

Al darme cuenta de lo que les llamaba la atención, quite rápidamente mi mano de entre la suya y solo pude sonrojarme.

-Bueno…eh entremos-. Dije sonrojada.

Terry intercambio algunas palabras con el guardia y nos dejaron entrar rápidamente mientras las otras personas reprochaban detrás nuestro.

-¡Mi amor!-. Grito una pelinegra, mientras se acercaba a Terry y lo rodeaba con sus brazos en el cuello.

Continuara….

Chicos en verdad lo siento por no haber actualizado, tenia un resfriado terrible y tuve que ir al medico, pero ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capitulo, me alegra que les este gustando la serie, los quiero mucho y nada de esto seria posible sin ustedes, los quiero mucho y nos leemos la próxima.

Por ti y para ti.


	6. Chapter 6

***TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER** *

-¡Mi amor!-. Grito una pelinegra mientras se acercaba a Terry y lo rodeaba con sus brazos en el cuello.

-¡Hola Megan!-. Dijo Terry segundos antes de besarla, si pudiera violarla ahí mismo, el lo hubiera hecho.

-emm… creo que me voy-. Dije mientras me alejaba de ellos dos.

Terry no se inmuto a voltearse y en parte me dolio un poco, pero tenia que centrarme, yo no podía volver a amar a nadie, la vida era dura y en cualquier momento cuando fuera completamente feliz, eso acabaría. Camine hacia la barra del bar donde se encontraban los demás chicos pidiendo cervezas.

-¡Candy!-. Grito Annie ya un poco tomada.

-Annie hola-. Dije animada, estaba descidida si Terry se estaba divirtiendo, por que yo no.

Me dirigi a la barra y pedi el trago mas fuerte que pude encontrar.

-Hola-. Me saludo un lindo chico, cabello café oscuro, ojos verdes, y tez blanca.

-Hola-. Dije sonriente.

-Te e visto en el Campus y la verdad me pareces muy atractiva, ¿Candy verdad?-. Dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-Eh..si-. Dije mientras me levantaba cuando jalo mi brazo.

-Creo que no tuviste bien claro que me pareces muy atractiva, y quiero algo contigo-. Dijo mirándome desafiante, en ese momento solo esperaba que llegara uno de mis amigos a frenarlo.

-¡Sueltame Imbecil!-. Grite enojada.

-Vas a ser mia-. Dijo el chico.

-¡Nathan suéltala ahora!-. Y en eso, a quien menos esperaba apareció, Terry.

-¿O que me vas a hacer?-. Dijo ¿Nathan?.

-¡Te romperé la puta boca, asique suéltala!-. Repitio Terry.

Nathan me solto al instante mientras retrocedia con las manos alzadas, mire a Terry fijamente mientras me daba una calida sonrisa.

-Terrence…en..en verdad te agradezco pero…no me voy a acostar contigo-. Dije seria.

-No te e pedido que te acuestes conmigo…¿O si?-. dijo picaro, estaba jugando con mi mente.

-No, no me lo has pedido pero simplemente no me gusta que me vean como un objeto sexual solo por el simple hecho de tener vagina-. Dije sonrojada.

-¡Ya esta!, tenemos que ser amigos y no acepto un no por mientras se recuperaba de la risa que había tomado.

-Esta bien, seamos amigos-. Dije dándole una sonrisa.

Despues de ello fuimos a la pista de baile, nos unimos a Annie y Archie. Terry y yo comenzamos a bailar rápidamente al ritmo de la música, Annie se reia de los pasos de Terry, todos tenían la mirada clavada en nosotros dos mientras cuchicheaban entre ellos.

-¿Qué están diciendo?-. Dije un poco estresada.

-No..No lo se-. Dijo Terry nervioso.

-Vamos dime-. Dije riendo.

-Es que piensan que eres mi nueva conquista-. Dijo avergonzado.

-¡¿QUÉ!?-. Dije casi gritando.

-Candy calma yo lo arreglare-. Dijo sonriéndome.

Solo pude sonreírle, Terry era muy encantador cuando se lo proponía, llevaba poco tiempo conociéndolo pero había conocido 4 formas de el. La noche termino y todos los chicos se dirigieron a sus casas prometiéndonos vernos al otro dia en el almuerzo. El camino junto a Terry fue en completo silencio, hasta que el descidio romper el silencio.

-¿Quieres comer algo?-. Dijo mirándome.

-Bueno… eh no vengo apropiada para salir-. Dije un poco avergonzada, el se veía muy bien y yo solo cargaba unos vaqueros y una blusa.

-Te vez bien, vamos a comer que te gusta-. Dijo serio.

-¿Pizza?-. Dije riendo.

-Bueno vamos por unas, hay un restaurante aquí cerca-. Dijo dando la vuelta de la calle.

Estuvimos platicando alrededor de unos 15 minutos de Eastern, y las clases. Hasta que Terry toco el tema de mi familia.

-Y..¿Tienes familia pecas?-. Dijo un poco curioso.

-Bueno…eh…mi..mi padre murió hace un tiempo…mi-mi madre vive en Londres junto a mi hermano Jack…-. Dije al borde de las lagrimas.

-Candy.. no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal-. Dijo Terry estacionando el auto.

-No te preocupes-. Dije limpiando la pequeña gota que salio de mi ojo.

Fuimos por la pizza y Terry me habrio la puerta, tomamos asiento y en rápidos momentos nos trajeron la carta.

-Hola Terry-. Dijo la camarera mirándolo coquetamente.

-Hola-. Dijo cortante.

La chica tomo la orden y un poco inquita me percate de que los chicos de la otra mesa se reian sin parar.

-¿De que se rien?-. Dije mientras apoyaba mis codos en la mesa.

-De nada-. Dijo Terry cortante.

-Anda, dime-. Dije haciendo un mohín.

-Es que se están riendo de esto..este no suele ser.. mi royo-. Dijo Terry estresado, en eso los chicos de la otra mesa se nos asercaron.

-Oye Terry, deberías llevarla a lo que es y no a cenar-. Dijo Trenton.

-Cierra la puta boca Jenkens-. Dijo Terry fastidiado.

-Como digas-. Y se fueron en risas.

-¿Cómo que no suele ser..tu royo?-. Dije curiosa.

-Bueno.. em simplemente asi.. oye la pizza-. Dijo mientrs miraba a la camarera que se acercaba.

Despues de tener una agradable cena, charlando riendo y burladonos uno del otro, llego el momento en el que volveríamos a Eastern.

-Terry, esta noche fue muy divertida-. Decia yo mientras me apoyaba en el carro de a lado.

-A mi también me gusto estar contigo-. Dijo Terry.

En ese momento las llaves de la moto se resbalaron de las manos de Terry y calleron al pavimento, me descidi en ir a recogerlas, me agache al igual que Terry y cuando levante la cabeza estaba a 2 centimetros de la cara de Terry.

-Tienes unos ojos jodidamente preciosos-. Dijo mirándome.

-gr-gra-gracias-. Dije sonrojada.

-Eh…-. Dije mirando a todas partes menos a Terry.

-Candy…-. Dijo acercándose suavemente a mi rostro.

Terry also su mano lentamente y empezó a colocarla en mi mejilla, apostaba que me encontraba completamente colorada frente a el, y detestaba que tuviera esa reacción en mi, acerco sus labios a mis labios podía sentir el aliento a menta y licor cuando me levante rápidamente del suelo junto a las llaves y dije.

-Sera mejor que nos vallamos Terry, se- se hace tarde-. Dijo balbuceando.

-Candy…-. Dijo Terry mirándome mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Continuara….

Gracias a todos por su apoyo en la serie, como repito estoy muy apenada de no haber actualizado en todos estos días, pero ya volvi y los quiero mucho y nos leemos la próxima bye.


End file.
